


The people I love the most.

by Gabz9414



Series: I love you, I really do. [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, daddy! gallavich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabz9414/pseuds/Gabz9414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at summaries, sorry. (◕‿◕✿)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The people I love the most

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh, Idk I had this Idea and I thought why not write it?

Ian was happy right? He’s always happy. And He loves Yev as his own. I mean if the look on Ian’s eyes when Yev calls him dad is something to go by. Ian and Mickey had raised Yev. Together. When Mickey came out in the Alibi and after Ian’s breakdown, Svetlana decided that being anywhere near the Gallaghers and the Milkoviches was too fucked up even for her. She had decided to fuck off to who knows where with Nika. Not that Mickey and Ian were sad about her leaving but Mickey wasn’t thrilled with having to raise a baby on his own. At least she left the divorce papers signed just for Mickey to sign them himself. Sure, it wasn’t easy at the beginning with Ian having to get accustomed to his meds, and Mickey could barely even look at his baby. 

Just the fact of touching him made him want to puke everything he had ever ingested in his life. As soon as Ian had shit sorted out, everything became brighter, well at least from Mickey’s point of view. Ian had really set him free. Ian was his everything, Literally. Sure, he had Mandy but Mandy had her shit too. You couldn’t blame her for having a life of her own. Ian had made him realize that Yev was an innocent angel, Yev wasn’t to blame for the asshole of a father he had. Ian made Mickey want to be a better person, he made Mickey want to be a good father.  
And Mickey did just that, with Ian’s help obviously. The both had gotten their GEDs and soon after that they were already graduating from their community college. Yev was healthy they still lived on the Southside. It was until Yev had turned six that Ian and Mickey decided they would use their saving to buy a house on the North side, it wasn’t a fucking mansion but it was theirs. It was their house.  
Ian and Mickey were going strong, Yev called them Papa and Dad. Everything was perfect from that point on. Until today. He had gotten a call from Yev’s school. Yev had once again gotten into a fight. He didn’t want to deal with that shit so he called Ian and told him to go to Yev’s middle school, after all Ian is Yev’s dad too. Ian wasn’t pleased but he wasn’t complaining. They both know well, that Ian is the best with teenagers. If Mickey went to Yev’s middle school, Yev would never hear the end of it. Yev had just turned thirteen and he thought he was going to get away with anything he did. Not gonna happen buddy.  
So, when Mickey got home that night he expected to see Ian and Yev bonding and watching some stupid animal documentary. They were both nerds about that type of shit. He was taken aback when he saw Yev red rimmed eyes with the tv off and Ian nowhere near in sight. But that wasn’t what made him say ‘’WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK’’ out loud. What did it for him was when Yev got up from the couch and hugged him saying ‘’I’m sorry, papa. I’m so fucking sorry. I really didn’t mean it.’’ And then he just stormed off to his room. Mickey was dumbfounded. Did Yev kill someone at school? Did he get suspended? He decided to give the kid sometime. After that shit show with Yev all he wanted was for Ian to wrap his arms around him, and to tell him that every teenager was like that. He really fucking did not expect to find Ian, curled up like a ball, crying. The sight of Ian crying made something in his chest tighten, he wanted to cry. Fuck he was already crying.  
He couldn’t stop himself, as if Ian being hurt, was hurting him more. Which was really fucking stupid if you think about. Mickey knew he had to keep his shit together. He quickly wiped his tears away, took his shoes off and headed towards the bed. When Ian realized someone had climbed the bed he, erased all signs of tears he had. But really who was he trying to kid? His eyes were bloodshot. And His breathing was a mess. Mickey wanted to hug him, to make everything better. Mickey took a deep breath and said.  
‘’Babe, what’s up? Are you okay? Did something happen at Yev’s school? Does something hurt’’  
Ian just shrugged and said.  
‘’No, everything’s okay.’’ He took a deep breath and continued ‘’everything’s fine now that you’re here.’’ Mickey had to retain himself from saying ‘’Bullshit’’. He just simply burrowed his eyebrows and leaned in and kissed Ian. If Ian would given him that answer thirteen years ago, Mickey would of asked ‘’did you take your meds’’ but Mickey didn’t have a death wish, nor did he want Ian to storm off and leave him. He trusted Ian now. He always did but he trusted Ian more now. if that was even possible. Mickey was deep in his thoughts until he heard Ian sigh. It wasn’t and ‘’I’m exhausted’’ kind of sigh, that sigh had said more than what Ian had said all fucking afternoon. It was a ‘’I’m fucking miserable right now, don’t even look at me right now. ‘’  
Ian sighed and he said.  
‘’Can you cuddle me, Until I fall asleep? Please? ’’ Mickey just said  
‘’Of course’’ and he cuddle Ian. He knew something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. First, Yev was crying; now Ian crying. Ian crying and ASKING to fucking cuddle. Ian never asked to cuddle he would just grab Mickey and cuddle Mickey. Something had gone down in the course of five hours. Mickey just couldn’t place what had happen.  
Why was Yev sorry? Why were they both crying?  
When he felt Ian was sound asleep. He went out, and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer with one hand and a coke with the other. He made his way to Yev’s room. He needed to know what had happened. He NEEDED to know that nothing bad had happened to the people he loved the most.


	2. Are you fucking serious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter :) .  
> Hope you like it ^.^

Mickey knocked on Yev’s door. He waited until Yev gave him permission to enter. Yes, knocking was a thing in their house now.

About a year ago, Yev had enter Ian and Mickey’s room and found them in a compromising position. And well we can say Yev was scarred for life. Mickey knocked again and heard Yev muffled a 

‘’Come in’’ His voice sounded coarse, He didn’t sound like Yev at all. He sounded tired and dull. Mickey exhaled and walked right in. 

He found Yev lying in bed, looking towards the ceiling. At least he wasn’t crying and his eyes weren’t as red as before. Mickey sat down next to him. He was about to caress Yev’s feet . Before Mickey could even touch his feet, Yev flinched and had quickly moved his feet from where his papa was at. 

Mickey asked Yev if he was alright, Yev just shrugged. Mickey noticed how Yev would not look at him. And when he did it was as if it physically pained him to see his papa. Mickey had lost all of his patience. It was go big or go home. He couldn’t take it anymore. He just blurted out.

‘’Son you have to tell me what happen.’’ Yev knew he had to tell his papa. Yev just knew he had to tell his papa, even if he didn’t want to say those words again, he had to tell Mickey, Hell maybe Mickey could magically make the past seven hours disappear. Yev was on the brink of tears when he said 

‘’ You’re going to hate me after I tell you and the worst part is that I wouldn’t blame you if you did.’’ 

Mickey didn’t know what to say, he was speechless.  
Which was rare because Mickey thought he had seen and heard about everything in his life but nothing had prepared him for the words his son had just spoken?  
Mickey knew he would never hate Yev no matter what. At least that’s what he thought. After all Yev is a part of Mickey.

 

‘’Yev, stop talking shit. You know I would never hate, you’re my kid. I would fucking kill for you Yevgeny. Now tell me everything that happen today.’’  
Yev didn’t seem comfortable, but he still answered. 

‘’Okay, pa’’ Mickey didn’t want to pressure his son into telling him the worst bits first. So he opted for asking him about the school call. 

‘’Look kid, I know you don’t want to talk about this but you have to. So, now just tell me why the school called. What did you do now Yev?’’ 

Mickey knew Yev wasn’t an angel but he wasn’t a trouble maker either. 

Yev would never hit anyone just because he felt like it. Every fight Yev was involved was either because Yev was defending someone or because the person attacked Yev first.  
Still, Yev always got grounded because Ian said he shouldn’t recur to violence as his first reaction to ignorant ass people and Ian was right. Yev is an outstanding student, honor roll and all that shit. Was this kid even a Milkovich? 

Who knows where he got it from, maybe is because he was always hanging out with Lip as a little kid. Who knows? But the kid is smart as fuck and the teachers love him but if he kept getting into fights he would just be closing doors for himself and if he really wanted to get to a good university he would have to learn how to control himself.  
Ian always gave Yev the same speech and Mickey always nodded and Yev said he was going to try and control himself. Guess the speech never worked. 

‘’I fucked a kid up’’ Said Yev. Mickey had to roll his eyes.

‘’I figured that part, for a really smart kid you sure are dumb sometimes Yev.’’ He said as he shoved Yev playfully, Yev’s face didn’t change one bit. It was as if it was mummified, he had a stoic expression in his face. Mickey tensed up, he usually made Yev smile at least a bit when Yev was down. Sure as hell didn’t happen this time. 

‘’ He was talking shit about dad’’ Okay, now that was different, Mickey was about to hug his kid. If there was someone who was more protective for Ian than Mickey it was Yev. Since he was little Yev would always make sure Ian was comfortable.

Even when Mickey and Ian argued Yev would always choose Ian’s side. He would always tell Mickey to apologize even if it was Ian’s fault. Like, what the fuck? 

‘’What were they saying Yev’’ Yev winced but still answered. 

‘’We were in psychology class. The teacher started talking about depression and bi-polar disorder. She asked if we knew something about it.’’ Yev took a deep breath and continued. 

‘’I was about to raise my hand when Victor Faviere said and I quote said ‘’Yeah, Yev knows all about that shit. His dad is a nutjob’’ I was going to let that comment slide, but I swear dad when he said ‘’ His dad should be put in a loony bin, he might try to kill himself’’ and he fucking laughed pa, I couldn’t retained myself. I lost my shit, I was seeing red. I was on auto-pilot my fist, were all over the place. 

The fucker didn’t even put up a fight. I knocked a tooth out of the fucker.’’ Mickey could see his son was still angry. 

Mickey himself was seeing red, he couldn’t tolerate people mentioning Ian’s disorder in a bad way. Hell, he could even tolerate Ian talking shit about his disorder. He understood from where Yev was coming from.  
But still why was Ian crying? Why was Yev sorry. Sure as hell Yev isn’t sorry for kicking that pricks ass. So he asked. 

‘’What happen when your dad went to pick you up?’’ Yev’s hands were shaking now. Mickey was really preoccupied now. 

‘’Dad just got in the car, he didn’t say at first. He said we were going to talk when we got home. Said Yev.

‘’When we got home, dad just had disappointment written in his face. He told me about my future but I wasn’t listening he said that he knew what Victor did was wrong I didn’t even let him finish. I was just so angry pa. I swear I couldn’t hear Victor’s name because I wanted to punch something, I was still angry with that fucker and I…..’’ 

Mickey gulped and said. 

‘’You what Yev?’’ Mickey wanted to know what had happen.  
‘’I lashed out on dad’’ Said Yev. 

‘’What do you mean you lashed out on your dad?’’ Yev respected Ian more than Mickey. He cursed in front of Mickey but god forbid Yev cursing in front of Ian. 

‘’The principal told dad everything that happened with Victor. And Dad just seemed so fucking disappointed on me? WHAT THE FUCK, pa? I was defending him. How dare Victor talk about dad like that? How dare he say that dad was going to kill himself. And I’m better than Victor himself’’ Yev said the last part in a whisper, he was crying again. 

‘’Why are you not better than Victor, Yevgeny’’ He was serious now, he never used Yev’s full name, never.  
‘’I was so frustrated with the look on dad’s face and I just couldn’t understand how he could be so calm and I just’’ Yev was a mess now, but he continued.  
‘’ I told him, that he shouldn’t care about my future that he wasn’t even my real dad, I was hoping to get a reaction from him I just wanted him to be angry with anyone if he wasn’t angry with Victor I wanted angry with me. And you know what he said?’’ 

Mickey couldn’t believe what he was hearing, was Yev fucking serious. How dare he tell Ian that? Ian was even a better dad than Mickey himself. Mickey wanted to kill Yev he really fucking did. He wanted to scream at Yev but he let Yev continue. 

‘’He said ‘’I’m sorry Yev, I know I’m not you’re real father, I just want was best for you. If you really don’t want me to get involve in your life then I won’t’’ Can you believe that pa?’’  
Mickey wanted to smack Yev, he felt so bad for Ian. He wanted to run to his room and just make Ian feel better. Mickey thought that was why Ian was crying, but Yev continued with shaky breath. 

‘’After that I just blurted out….. ‘’Fuck dad, are you fucking serious right now? You really are fucking crazy.’’ And then I got my reaction, dad wasn’t angry, he wasn’t even disappointed he just looked so sad and I… I… said I was sorry over and over again. I told him I didn’t mean it. Fuck pa, I didn’t mean it! And dad just started crying, shaking his head, I went to hug him but he just held a hand up and kept shaking his head and he looked so fucking devastated. Before he ran to his room he told me to wait for you’’


	3. ''Real father''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! :3   
> I hope you like it (≧◡≦).   
> You could listen to this song ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV5RUh9cDaw )   
> That's the song I listen to whilst writing :).

Was Mickey hearing things? Did Yev just really say all the shit? Was he even serious? If Mickey didn’t love him so much he would have either hit him or throw him out of their house immediately but he loved him too much to that to him. 

Mickey couldn’t understand how Yev could say such hateful words towards Ian. Did he not know everything Ian had to go through to be where they are now? Did he not know how much shit Ian had gotten from his family for deciding to leave with Mickey and Yev all those years ago? Was Yev really fucking serious?   
Ian was a father and hell even a mother to Yev. Ian would always stay late with Yev if he was sick, Ian would take care of him. If Yev didn’t understand his homework Ian would help him because god knows Mickey would never read shit if it wasn’t necessary. 

Mickey was trying to understand Yev he really did, but he just couldn’t. How dare Yev call Ian crazy? Mickey hated that word so much, that he had prohibited the usage of that word when Yev was just a kid. Mickey hates what that word stands for. He knows how much that word could Ian, his Ian.   
Mickey just looked at Yev, he was so disappointed in his son. Mickey and Ian hadn’t raised someone like that, someone capable of hurting the people he was supposed to love the most. Mickey knew all about hurting the people he loved the most. He really did, but he didn’t hurt them to get a fucking reaction from them. 

Sure, Mickey had hurt Ian so fucking much in the past but it was either to protect himself or to protect the both of them. Not that that was an excuse or that it made the matters acceptable because it didn’t. And Mickey still hated himself for having treated Ian like utter shit in the past but Mickey didn’t say he was sorry, he knew sorry didn’t change shit. Mickey showed Ian he was sorry with his actions. 

Mickey would understand if Ian didn’t forgive Yev, hell Mickey would never forgive Yev for saying all that shit to Ian. Mickey couldn’t even stand to watch his son right now. He didn’t know where to start, he didn’t want to yell, he just fuck. He didn’t know what to do. He just looked at Yev and said.   
‘’Why Yev? Out of all the people you could hurt, why Ian? I’m not mad that you told Ian he isn’t you ‘’real father’’ I can’t make you love him or treat him like your ‘’real father’’.’’ Mickey continued now raising his voice.

‘’ What I will not let you do, is treat Ian like shit. You don’t call Ian crazy you hear me? You even think about calling him crazy again and I swear Yev. I swear I fucking love you, but if you ever fucking call Ian crazy again. I will personally track your mother down and send you to live with her.’’ Mickey was dead serious, he loved Yev. He loved him with everything he had but he would never let Yev get in the way of him and Ian.   
It wasn’t that he preferred Ian over Yev.   
Hell no, it’s just that Mickey would never function properly without Ian. He had been without Ian once and never wanted to feel that way again. He couldn’t live without Ian and it should scare Mickey but it didn’t because he knew that Ian couldn’t live without him either. 

Mickey was waiting for Yev to say something. Yev looked crushed, and kept opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but always ended shutting it again. Mickey would have hugged him to make him feel better, but Mickey wasn’t having any of it. Yev was thirteen he wasn’t five, he knew what he was saying and he knew the consequences of his actions. 

‘’Are you going to say something, Yevgeny? ‘’ Said Mickey.  
‘’How can I make things better, pa? You know I love dad, I love the both of you. I know I fucked up. I hurt dad and I want to make things better. Please help me pa’’ Said Yev whilst crying. 

Mickey hadn’t realized how fast the time had gone by. It was already one, and he was tired as fuck.   
Mickey couldn’t help himself he was pissed at Yev, but Mickey knew Yev was sincerely sorry. So he opted for hugging him and whispering in his ear.   
‘’I know you’re sorry son, but sorry doesn’t change anything. Just go to sleep and stop thinking about it. We’ll talk about it tomorrow the three of us. Everything will be better. I promise’’ Said Mickey.

Yev inhale and choked out an  
‘’Okay. I love you, pa.’’   
‘’I love you too Yevy.’’ Mickey needed a beer, he needed to figure out how to make things better for both, Ian and Yev. He downed his beer and decided on letting things flow tomorrow morning.   
He went to his room and wrapped himself around Ian. He heard Ian mumbled an ‘’I love you’’ and Mickey just kissed him. He slowly drifted off with the sound of Ian’s breathing. 

Mickey woke up shivering it was fucking cold. He had a blanket thrown over him. But he didn’t feel the warmth of his partner around him, which was odd. When Mickey realized Ian wasn’t next to him, he jolted and looked around, he nearly shat himself when he didn’t see anyone beside him. Ian never woke up early on the weekends. He never did. Weekends were sacred for Ian, he loved staying in with Mickey and Yev, eating pizza and watching movies. So Mickey went to Yev’s room maybe Ian and Yev had resolved yesterday’s problem and were talking. When he entered Yev’s room and only found Yev with his mouth slightly open he felt warmth in his chest, he loved his son. Then he remembers Ian wasn’t in his room or in Yev’s. 

He didn’t want to panic he really didn’t but he could help himself he half ran downstairs and there was no one there. Now Mickey could panic, he was shaking, and tears were streaming down his face. He felt so pathetic; Ian wouldn’t leave him would he? He hoped Ian wouldn’t leave him. If Ian left him there was no Mickey, there would be nothing left of Mickey.   
He made his way towards the kitchen he needed something to drink. He was about to open the fridge when he found a note taped to the fridge.


End file.
